


Control

by Sev_Aella



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Confused boys just trying their best, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito is a sweetheart, Kokichi Needs a Hug, M/M, Oumota, Referenced Child Abuse, Size Difference, kind of, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_Aella/pseuds/Sev_Aella
Summary: “Are..” Kaito shifted a little further away from Kokichi, pulling his hand away. Kokichi felt a pang in his chest, but he said nothing.“Are you scared of me?” The taller boy asked. Shit.——Kokichi and Kaito have a much-needed talk
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut, despite the beginning

Kokichi knew Kaito.  
He was easy to figure out, really. Everything he did made sense to Kokichi, apart from one thing..  
Kokichi sat straddled on Kaito’s lap, using his thumb and forefinger on Kaito’s chin to gently direct Kaito’s eyes to look at his.  
Kokichi pulled Kaito’s face towards his own, capturing him in a soft kiss. Kaito moaned softly into it, he was so easy.  
Kaito always let Kokichi take control, and it baffled him. Kaito could easily overpower him, pin him down and just take what he wanted. He could bend Kokichi to his will and the smaller wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop him.  
Kokichi pulled away. He didn’t know why he kept thinking about Kaito that way, Kaito wouldn’t hurt him.. Right?  
“Hey,” Kaito breathed, “you alright?”  
Kokichi nodded, then took a moment to look at his boyfriend, pondering his next words very carefully. Kaito spoke before he got the chance.  
“You wanna stop here?” It was a simple question. But it made Kokichi feel uneasy.  
“You know, you could..” Kokichi paused. Kaito brought his hand to Kokichi’s head, brushing a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Gently. He wouldn’t hurt Kokichi.  
“You could easily take control, you know.” Kaito paused, unsure of how to respond. Kaito looked into his boyfriend’s eyes as if searching for what he was really trying to say.  
“Do you want me to?” He decided on, taking the smaller boy’s hand in his own, “I’m not going to do anything you don’t want”.  
Kokichi huffed out a laugh. It came off as forced, Kaito winced.  
“It doesn’t matter what I want, stupid! You could do it anyway!” Kaito cringed at the sudden change in volume and tone. Kokichi was falling back into his old ways, teasing and lying and deflecting, to avoid talking about his feelings.  
Kaito looked hurt.  
“Are..” Kaito shifted a little further away from Kokichi, pulling his hand away. Kokichi felt a pang in his chest, but he said nothing.  
“Are you scared of me?” The taller boy asked. Shit.  
Kokichi found himself thinking about when he was younger. When people could throw him about like a ragdoll and he couldn’t do anything about it.  
When his dad would beat the shit out of him, and he couldn’t fight back because he was so much stronger than him.  
And Kaito was so much stronger than his dad ever was.  
Kokichi looked down, avoiding eye contact. He didn’t want to admit that he was scared of what his boyfriend was capable of. That wasn’t normal.  
“Oh..” Kaito sounded shocked, confused and most of all hurt.  
Kokichi couldn’t bring himself to look at him, despite having his face so close to his own.  
“Kichi? Hey.” Kaito said, “I would never hurt you. I promise..”  
Kokichi felt tears pricking at his eyes. He wouldn’t look at Kaito. He wouldn’t let him know he was crying. He wouldn’t let him know he was weak.  
Kaito was unsure of what to do. The smaller boy was usually so loud, even if it was just an act, and now he was completely silent, still straddled on his lap, refusing to look at him.  
“It’s not..” Kokichi finally spoke up. “It’s not your fault. I uhm..” His voice faltered.  
Kaito was worried sick. This wasn’t like Kokichi. Kokichi didn’t cry, not really. If he did it was fake, but Kaito could tell these tears were real. His hand ached to reach out and wipe those wet marks off that pretty face, but.. Kokichi was scared of him. His brain couldn’t comprehend it.  
“I’m not scared of you, I just” Kokichi paused to wipe his eyes. He did it harshly, Kaito cringed internally “I’m.. You’re a lot” Kokichi took in a shaky breath “you’re stronger.. than me. A-And bigger and I..”  
Kokichi let out a choked sob. Kaito could feel his own tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.  
Kokichi always acted so tough, but he was really just terrified.  
“It’s okay, Kichi, it’s okay,” Kaito attempted to comfort the smaller boy.  
Kokichi felt like shit. He’d made Kaito upset and now he was comforting him. It didn’t make sense.  
“It’s not your fault” Kokichi repeated, “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry, I..”  
Kaito was taken aback by this, Kokichi rarely apologised for anything.  
“It’s not your fault either,” Kaito started, but was quickly cut off.  
“It is though!” Kokichi panted, finally looking the taller boy in the eye, “it’s my fault. If I was just n-normal this wouldn’t be a problem.”  
“Don’t say that. You are normal, baby” Kaito replied, desperate to calm him down.  
“Don’t lie” Kokichi sniffed, “that’s my thing.”  
Kaito thought he might be calming down a bit if he managed that small joke. Kaito slowly, oh so slowly, reached out his hand and rested it on Kokichi’s shoulder. When he didn’t flinch away, he gave the shorter boy’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  
“I’m not lying,” he responded, “what’s going on, baby?”  
Kokichi furiously wiped at his eyes. He was being way too rough with himself, in Kaito’s opinion.  
“Hey..” He gently bumped Kokichi’s hands away from his eyes, “can I?”  
The smaller boy nodded. Kaito wiped the tears from his cheeks, trying to make his touches as soft as humanly possible.  
Kokichi leaned into his hand, taking in a shaky breath as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“I don’t talk about my childhood much,” Kokichi stated. Kaito paused, and nodded for him to continue talking, while going back to gently rubbing the tears away from his face. “My dad was.. he..” Kokichi sobbed again.  
“It’s okay,” Kaito’s voice was barely above a whisper, “just take your time, Kichi”.  
“He was.. stronger than me. L-Like you are.. but..” Kokichi sniffed “He was a lot angrier than you. All the time he was just.. Angry and he took it out on me because I was an easy target”.  
Kaito sighed. “That’s not fair. I’m sorry that happened to you” Kokichi had stopped crying, but Kaito kept stroking his cheek, it was nice.  
Kokichi shook his head lightly “not your fault.”  
“No, but.. I still feel bad.” Kaito spoke, “but I promise you, I’m not gonna let that shit happen again, okay?”  
Kokichi tilted his head at his boyfriend.  
“Nobodies gonna hurt you again. I wont let them. And..” Kaito moved the hand not occupied of Kokichi’s face to lace his fingers with the smaller boy’s. “I will never hurt you. I promise, baby.”  
Kokichi smiled softly, “I love you”.  
“I love you too.” Kaito paused, “Thank you for telling me, about your dad.”  
“Ahh..” The realisation of what he had said hit Kokichi “I’ve.. never told anyone that before..”.  
“I won’t tell anyone. But thank you for telling me. You know I’m always here for ya” Kokichi smiled at this. “Please just.. don’t let things worry you for this long next time, baby”.  
Kokichi nodded, then snuggled his head into his boyfriend’s chest. Kaito’s hands found their way onto his back and hair, gently rubbing up and down. “I won’t.” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I call this one : projecting onto my favourite characters  
> If this was ooc I apologise


End file.
